


Boss Rick x Reader

by huanhuan770



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: BDSM-lite, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female pronouns, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Possessive Behaviour, Spanking, domination kink, little bit of knifeplay, mention of safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanhuan770/pseuds/huanhuan770
Summary: You are visiting Rick at his office as you do most weeks.  He ties you up with his tie and has a bit of fun with you.





	Boss Rick x Reader

You stride purposefully into the Simple Rick’s production factory, waving casually at the Security Rick on duty. His eyes narrow as he drinks in the sight of you – cute little heels and a coat that is hugging your body. You wink at him playfully, “Permission to go on through?”

“Hmmph. W-whatever,” he mutters, glaring down at your breasts. “I’ll-I’ll tell him yo*uurrp*u’re coming.” You flash him your cutest smile and carry on walking through the door, swinging your hips gracefully. You walk past a room full of Ricks, all busy carrying out monotonous chores and sigh with delight as they try to subtly glance your way. Walking through the factory never fails to excite you; it’s such an intoxicating feeling of power, knowing that so many versions of the ‘smartest man in the multiverse’ are dying to have you.

You carry on to the boss’ office and knock on the door before letting yourself in. He’s sitting back in his chair, feet up on the desk, tie loosely knotted, drawling into a cell phone. He beckons you in, still talking and mouths, “asshole,” as he points at his phone. You walk towards the desk, as slowly as you can, until you’re standing directly in front of him. He casts a bored look over you and holds a finger up as he keeps talking. Taking a deep breath, you unbutton your coat as slowly as you can, before letting it fall to the floor. His eyes widen when he sees you, sending a shiver through your body, down into your cunt. 

“Yeah, yeah, I gotta, look, I gotta go. Sure. Yeah. Fine.” He hastily hangs up the call, pulling his long legs off the desk and stepping towards you, a glint in his eyes. His eyes move slowly up and down your body, “Well, well, well, look at you.” You gulp, still a little shy, as he presses you back up against the desk, one arm circling your waist. He’s still so much taller than you and your confidence vanishes as he gazes down at you with intensity, his body inches from your own. “You, ahh, you look good,” he murmurs, grazing your neck with his lips. You tip your head back and relax into his arms, “Mmmm, so do you, Rick. I always said you should wear a tie more often.”

“Ohh, you-you like it?” he says, now mouthing your collarbone, his hands exploring your back.  
“Uh-huh,” you breathe, still amazed at how easily and quickly he can turn you on; as though you’re just putty in his hands.

He chuckles darkly and you can feel his warm breath in your ear as he whispers, “I know you do, baby. Rick knows, I know what-what you like. Y-y-you been sent to *uurrp* the boss’ office, have you?” He lifts you up onto the desk and pushes your legs apart as you try to wrap them round his waist.   
“How about – why don’t we try something, something a bit, something new today? What d’you say, sweetie?”   
“Sure, why not?” you shrug, sitting up straight, ready to do whatever he asks of you.  
He grins and unknots his tie, slowly pulling it from his shirt. “Hold your hands out for me, baby.”  
You quickly obey, relishing the cool feel of the silk around your wrists.

“Do, do, do you want, um, a safe-word, baby?” He watches your face turn to a mixture of confusion and apprehension and chuckles softly. “Hey, hey, don’t worry your-don’t worry that pretty little head. I won’t, I won’t hurt you, ok? This is *urrp* me,” Rick says, kissing you tenderly as he pulls the tie tight, “Your word is apple, y-you got that?”  
You nod meekly, shuddering slightly as he lifts your hands above your head and lays you down on his desk. 

“Gotta, I gotta say, sweetie, I like seeing you like this. I *urrp* like seeing you all, all dressed up for me, spread out for me, all-all for m-me. Betcha those d-bags down there are fuckin’ green.”  
“Haha, yeah,” you chuckle nervously, as he runs a long finger around the waistband of your underwear. He pulls out a little pocketknife and smirks as you jump up, backing away from him along the desk. “Rick, what the fuck?!” He grabs the tie around your wrists and pulls you back sharply, flipping you over and pushing you face first onto the desk.   
“Relax, sweetie. Hold-hold still.”

You wince as you feel the cool blade of the knife on your skin, your eyes screwed tightly shut. You exhale when you hear the snap of fabric and feel your underwear fall to the floor. “Oh, fuck you, Rick, they were my best pair!”   
“Baby. If you don’t shut, shut the fuck up, I will put that tie round your neck. G-got it?”  
You nod and out of nowhere he slaps you, hard. Tears spring to your eyes and you wriggle against the desk. 

“Hmmm, I-I bet they aalll wanted a piece of you down there. I-I-I fucking know you. You walk in here like, like you own the place.” He rubs his hand in small circles around your ass, before slapping you again. “But-but they don’t get you, do they? Me. I-I’m the only Rick who gets a piece of you.” He brings his hand back down again abruptly and you cry out.  
“Stop, Rick, please, you’re hurting me.”

“Quiet,” he says, “Here, bite down on these if it, if it hurts so much.” He stuffs your panties into your mouth and resumes the slow circles with his hand. “If-if I, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say y-you do it on purpose.”

You steel yourself for another slap, but it doesn’t come. Rick notices the way you flinch and croons softly into your ear, “You-you’re not scared, are you baby? You’re not, not scared of ol’ Rick?”  
You shake your head and stifle a sob as he brings his hand down again, your bare cheek smarting. He traces his fingers down your spine, following the curve of your ass round, before he slips them in between your thighs. Your face flushes with heat as you hear him chuckle quietly, “Looks-looks like someone’s enjoying this, j-just a little bit.” You push yourself back onto his hand, desperate to feel his touch, but he snatches it away. 

“Beg for it,” he says, reaching forward to pull the panties out of your mouth. “Beg me to touch you, because, we-we both know, I’m the only one who knows how to do it.” 

“Please touch me, Rick,” you moan.  
You yelp as he rakes his fingernails down your back, before slapping you hard again and growling, “Did you not hear me? I-I said, beg for it.”  
He grabs your wrists painfully hard and pulls you down onto the floor in front of him. He holds your wrists down with his foot and sneers down at you. A flush of humiliation and arousal creeps over your body, as he crosses his arms and waits expectantly.

“D-did I fucking stutter? Beg me.”  
A tiny giggle pushes its way from the back of your throat, “You kind of did, Rick.”  
He gives a quick, shy grin at you, causing your body to tingle all over, as you stare up at him adoringly.  
“Please, Rick, I’m begging you. I need your, I need you to touch me. Please let me come. Please?”

He crouches down in front of you and gently pushes your back up against the desk, lifting your hands above your head again and fastening them around the table leg. He strokes your knees tenderly with his smooth hands, before quickly pushing them apart. You make a show of trying to wriggle away from him, but he cups your butt firmly and pulls you back towards him.  
Rick leans down and buries his face in you, groaning and digging his nails into the backs of your thighs, “Fuck, b-baby, I just – you don’t know how badly I wanted this.” He runs his tongue up and down teasingly slow and peeks up at you, scrutinising your face intently.   
You wince as he tightens his grip on your thighs, pain and pleasure combining together and leaving you breathless.

“Whose are you?” he snaps.  
You tug against the bonds holding you to the desk and stammer out a breathy reply, “Y-yours. I’m yours.”

“Th-that-that’s damn right, ba-baby,” he whispers, before flicking his tongue over your clit. “This is – its mine. I-I-I can have you w-when-whenever I want,” he says quickly pushing two, and then three fingers inside you, smirking at your shaky moans. He leans up and grabs your face with his other hand, his thumb softly tracing your lips, “Y-you’re going to come for me, baby. That’s what I want, that’s what the boss wants. This is for me, you-you’re here for me. And you’re going to do what I say. There’s no, you can’t escape. Un-until you come. So you better fucking come, baby. Do it for me. Now.”

You whine pitifully as he strokes you, his fingers quickly bringing you closer and closer to the edge.   
“Come on, baby,” he snarls, “Come. I’m going to give you, ohh, twenty seconds, and you, you don’t want to find out what happens if you don’t, so come.” He grins at you like a wild animal and nips your jaw with his teeth. “I’m-I’m waiting, baby. Not much longer. Come for me, right fucking now.” 

His voice in your ear and the sharp nip of his teeth tips you over the edge, wriggling and clenching down onto his fingers. Rick slaps your face and you cry out, your whole body convulsing and shaking against the desk. He stands up and looks down at you, still bound to his desk, “Good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://pricelessbaobei.tumblr.com


End file.
